


Clickbait

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Developing Friendships, Fluffy Sandwich, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: The Rumor Come Out: Does Batwoman is Gay?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Clickbait

**Author's Note:**

> As should be obvious from context, this takes place between the penultimate and final scenes of "How Queer Everything Is Today!"

"Yeah, of course! I'll be there as soon as I can! Bye! Oh, Andrea!"

Andrea slowed her purposeful stride toward her office as Kara set down her phone and stood to meet her. "Kara."

"Can we talk?"

Andrea pursed her lips impatiently. "I assumed that was what we were doing."

"Right. Sorry. I, uh...just got off the phone with a...contact in Gotham. And I've arranged an interview, it would be a quick round trip, you wouldn't even notice I was gone..."

Andrea held up her hand, brow furrowed. "Wait. You want to fly to Gotham for an interview? Don't be ridiculous. We're not spending that kind of money, and besides, I need you here." Kara nodded contritely. Andrea frowned. "With who?"

"Uh, well...Batwoman." Andrea's eyes widened, and Kara awkwardly pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "So she can talk about her sex life."

Andrea's eyes shot open, alight with visions of celebrity gossip and ad clicks and reader engagement and... "Take the private jet. We'll see you Monday."

* * *

"Wait. You actually took the private jet? You do know you can fly, right?"

Kara shrugged sheepishly. "She brought it up, she might have gotten suspicious if it didn't get used." Kate shook her head, then took a sip of her coffee to hide a grin almost as wide as the one on Kara's face as she looked over the cavernous space around them. "I can't believe I'm in the actual Batcave!"

"Yeah, well, now you have to take me to the Fortress some day." Kara winced. "What?"

"It's just...the last time I invited a friend over, it uh...didn't go very well."

Kate frowned. "How are things with you and Lena?"

Kara sighed. "She knows. Everything. Apparently Lex...made some kind of deal, so she still knows everything, she still hates me..."

"She doesn't hate you, she's mad at you. Take it from someone with a...combative taste in girlfriends, there's a difference."

"I know, I just...before the Crisis, I was trying so hard to give her space, but now Lex is back and I'm scared he's going to use her again, and..." Kara shook her head. "I'm sorry, we're supposed to be talking about you."

Kate waved her hand dismissively. "Eh, that can wait. I mean I'm not getting any gayer, right?"

Kara tilted her head. "Having second thoughts?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just..." Kate shrugged. "I could use a distraction lately too, I guess." 

Kara winced. "Still getting used to the new reality?"

"No, things here are pretty much the same." Kate chuckled bitterly. "For better or worse. But hey, at least I don't have Lex Luthor looking over my shoulder. You got my sympathies."

"Thanks."

"Here we go..." Luke was suddenly between them, placing a plate of tastefully-arranged wafer cookies on the table. "We didn't really have anything around, but I got these from the bodega on the corner..."

"Oh, that's so sweet, you didn't have to go to all that trouble." Kara smiled up at him, and he grinned back with the same starstruck grin he'd been beaming at Kara since she'd introduced them. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Alfred..."

Luke pursed his lips and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Uh...I'll let you two...work."

As he beat a hasty retreat, Kate couldn't stop herself from smirking. "You ought to be careful. You're going to end up with half of Gotham City falling in love with you. We're not really used to seeing people smile..."

Embarrassment, of course, just made Kara smile more. "Oh, no, I'm sure...I mean Luke's just a sweetheart." Her gaze softened as she turned to look back at Kate. "You're lucky to have him."

The corner of Kate's mouth quirked. "Yeah, I really am." She cleared her throat. "So. I was being gay."

Kara nodded. "Right, yes! So...what made you decide you wanted to come out now?"

"Well...I met this girl this week..." Kara's face brightened with excitement, and Kate rolled her eyes. "I don't mean like that. She was this high school kid. Got outed, was just having a terrible time...stuff I related to. It just made me think...the whole point of being Batwoman is to give people hope. And if I'm going to do that, it seems...dishonest to give it to some people and not others. If that makes sense."

Kara nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah, I get it." She smiled self-consciously. "I mean, you had me at 'hope.'"

Kate chuckled. "Plus, off the record, there was this 'hero cop' who apparently considered me his love interest, which...yeah, not happening."

Kara giggled. Before she could move on to her next question, however, the sprawling, old-fashioned computer console behind them began to ping. In an instant Luke was back, leaning over the screens and tapping furiously at the keys. "Oh, that...that's not good!"

Kate was already on her feet. "What's not good?"

"Crows prison transport just overturned on Farrell Street. Two convicts unaccounted for."

Kate turned back to Kara and raised an eyebrow. "In the mood for a little workout?"

Kara grinned, but Luke winced. "Wait a minute! You don't think Supergirl just happening to drop by Gotham while Kara Danvers is here interviewing Batwoman is going to be a little suspicious?"

Kara shrugged, conceding the point. "So find me something else to wear."

Kate smirked. "I bet one of the old Robin suits in the back might fit you."

Kara's eyes went wide. "Don't even joke! I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Luke cleared his throat. "Uh, I think I've got something that'll be a little less...conspicuous."

* * *

The sound of shattering glass pierced the night air, followed by a bloodcurdling scream. That was followed by the brief shriek of a car horn, before the man who'd shattered the driver's side window grabbed a handful of the driver's hair and began to pull her out of the car.

"Give me the keys, bitch! Or I'm gonna drag your ass out of there through this glass!"

Before the woman could do more than close her eyes, her attacker screamed. His grip on her hair went limp; when she opened her eyes in shock, she realized it was probably due to the razor-sharp batarang buried in his shoulder.

The burly man wheeled around, a snarl on his face, as the lithe form of Batwoman strode casually out of the shadows. "If you need a free ride that badly, I know some Crows with a truck with your name on it..."

"Screw you, Bat-Bitch!" He grabbed hold of the batarang protruding from his shoulder. "I'm gonna...nng...come on...stupid little..." He'd almost worked it free when Batwoman's fist across his jaw sent him spiraling to the pavement.

She leaned into the window, slowly, one hand up and head ducked down. "Ma'am, are you all right?"

The woman let out a sob of relief. "Omigod, thank you! He was going to—look out!"

She saw the woman's eyes shift left, heard the crunch of boots behind her, saw a blur in the side mirror. She didn't bother moving. When the impact never came, she just stepped back to show the woman the second convict hanging in the air, held aloft at the scruff of his neck by a figure shrouded in black tactical gear. At the sight of the woman's open mouth, Batwoman smirked. "Don't worry. We've got it covered."

The sound of sirens at the mouth of the alley drew everyone's attention. Batwoman tossed a zip tie from her belt up in the air before kneeling down to attach another to the first fugitive, while her mysterious companion struggled to tie up the second without dropping him. "What's the rush? Don't you work with the cops?"

Batwoman rolled her eyes. "You're adorable."

When the two men were lying in a heap up against the wall of the alley, Batwoman drew her grapple and shot the woman in the car a salute. When her companion—suddenly much shorter now that she was on the ground—wrapped her arms around her waist, Batwoman raised her eyebrows.

"Really? You can fly!"

"Come on, when am I gonna get to use a grappling hook again?"

Batwoman sighed, held up her arm, and fired. The woman in the car watched, awestruck, as the two black-clad figures disappeared into the sky.

* * *

"Well, well, Gotham, it looks like all that talk about hooking her up with hero cop Slam Bradley might have made our beloved Batwoman keen on a little company. Rumor has it that last night she was spotted fighting crime with a mysterious figure in black who—get this—appeared to possess metahuman powers, including flight and super-human strength. Is Batwoman in the market for a good old-fashioned superhero sidekick? No word from the Dark Dame herself, but I'll be keeping my tights within easy reach just in case..."

As Vesper Fairchild's voice faded into the news, Kate looked up from her desk to find a smiling Kara Danvers stepping through her doors. Kate nodded down at her laptop with a smirk. "You hear that? You're my sidekick."

Kara returned her smirk with a beaming grin. "There are worse things."

Kate chuckled. "So you're heading home?"

Kara nodded. "Yep. I mean I'd love to stay, but...I've got this huge story to write..." She leaned forward, hand cupped over her mouth. "I've got this inside tip Batwoman might be a lesbian!"

Kate snorted. "You need a ride to the airport?"

"What, on your bike? That thing's a deathtrap!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over here." Kara not-quite-literally flew across the room to accept the hug, while Kate did a very good job of acting as though she hadn't almost been knocked off her feet. "Good luck with National City."

"Good luck with Gotham!"

As Kara gave her one more gentle squeeze before letting go and turning to leave, Kate was suddenly struck by the tragic injustice that Kara Danvers, out of everyone on Earth, probably never got to hug people as hard as she wanted to.

When Kara was almost to the doors, Kate cleared her throat. "Kara." The blonde turned back, and Kate smiled gently. "Things with Lena...they're going to get better."

The corner of Kara's mouth quirked. "Yeah. I hope so." She had the doors halfway closed before she turned back again. "Bye, Batwoman."

As the office doors clicked shut behind her, Kate smiled. "Bye, Supergirl."


End file.
